poklefandomcom-20200213-history
Dreams Come True
Dreams Come True is the twelfth episode of Milky Star Nightmares. Overview Dubior hears Kirby wanting to have dreams come true. Hearing this, Dubior plans to manipulate Kirby into having his nightmares come true. Synopsis Kirby is laying on the ground looking at the sky. He says that he wishes that dreams would come true sometimes. Dubior manages to overhear this and he thinks of some sort of malicious plan. Bonkers and Water Galboros ask him what the plan is. Dubior says that he can shape-shift meaning that he needs to shape-shift into someone that Kirby trusts the most. He then thinks of the perfect man to shape-shift to but he will need to get his DNA first. Meanwhile, King Dedede is incredibly bored in his castle with nothing to do. Dubior watches him and decides to shape-shift into Fox McCloud in order to trick him. He comes into his room and claims that he wants to use a sample of his DNA. King Dedede refuses until Dubior says that he will give him free chips if he participates. King Dedede agrees to do so and lets him get a sample. Dubior gets a sample from Dedede's DNA and thanks him. Dedede then asks for the free chips until he is knocked out by Dubior. Dubior then arrives to Milky Star Town and manages to find Kirby talking to Chef Kawasaki. He finds this as the perfect moment to disguise himself as King Dedede. Dubior shape-shifts into King Dedede and approaches Kirby. At first Kirby finds it strange that King Dedede has a different voice but he later disregards it. Dubior mentions Kirby that he wanted his dreams to come true. Kirby asks Dubior how he knows about this, Dubior responds by saying that he "overheard" it. Kirby becomes suspicious about this but he shrugs it off. Dubior asks Kirby if he would like to come with him to his laboratory. Kirby agrees to and follows Dubior. Chef Kawasaki becomes sad that Kirby didn't buy his food. Kirby and Dubior enter the laboratory. Dubior shows him an uncomfortable bed and tells him to lay on it. Dubior then tells Kirby to think of sometimes that he wishes for or dreams for. Kirby thinks and he comes up with wishing for a Game Boy. The Game Boy ends up appearing leaving Dubior dismayed of what he dreamed for. Dubior asks if he can try and Kirby allows him since it is his machine. Dubior lays on the bed making his back feel uncomfortable. Dubior then wishes to have an evil version of Kirby that will destroy all of Milky Star Town. The Evil Kirby appears and asks where Milky Star Town is. Dubior responds by saying that it is "outside of the laboratory". Evil Kirby floats up breaking the ceiling. Kirby becomes angry by this and Dubior reveals his true identity to Kirby. Dubior is about to retreat until he is confronted by King Dedede. Dubior becomes confused and asks him how he is still conscious. King Dedede simply brushes that off and proceeds to crush Dubior. Dubior then self destructs himself and blows up. Kirby becomes very confused but he agrees to help stop that Evil Dream Kirby. Kirby and King Dedede rush to the town and see that it has already been somewhat destroyed. Evil Dream Kirby turns around and proceeds to taunt Kirby and King Dedede. Kirby then rushes to attack Evil Dream Kirby and hits him. He hits Kirby back, King Dedede also rushes to punch him but he is thrown by him. Phil attempts to throw a piece of paper at him but it ultimately fails. Evil Dream Kirby badly punches Phil which angers Jonathan. Jonathan shoots out his Super Laser Beam but Evil Dream Kirby dodges it instead, he hits Jonathan. Kirby attempts to go for another blow but he fails and gets hurt instead. Evil Dream Kirby taunts him some more until Meta Knight comes in from surprise and slashes Evil Dream Kirby. Meta Knight then gives Kirby a sword, Kirby sucks it up and becomes Sword Kirby. He quickly slashes Evil Dream Kirby and manages to give him a finishing blow. Evil Dream Kirby vows to be back someday before completely vanishing. Kirby spits out his Sword ability and becomes tired. Meta Knight leaves and Kirby says goodbye to him. King Dedede looks at the town and figures that it is time to remodel it. He claims he is only doing it for the money though. He orders Jonathan and Phil on working for the new makeover of the town. Jonathan sighs and agrees to do it. Appearances Characters * Kirby * Dubior * Water Galboros * Bonkers * King Dedede * Fox McCloud (dubior shape-shift) * Sylveon (cameo) * Pikachu (cameo) * Goomber (cameo) * Booflik (cameo) * Chef Kawasaki * Jonathan * Phil * Lucas (cameo) * Evil Dream Kirby * Marx (cameo) Locations * Rocky Land (possibly) * King Dedede's Castle * Milky Star Town * Unknown Laboratory Trivia * This episode was originally going to involve The Animal Trio instead of Dubior. It was going to have the same title but be a different plot. * During the editing of this episode, there were many problems such as render freezing, but Pokle managed to fix it and render the episode completely. * This episode is the first time that sound effects have been used in a while. Category:Episodes